Showa & Vampire GAIDEN: Breaker's Lyrics
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: This story is connected to Showa and Vampire. This story details Goemon's adventures after he begrudgingly dropped his grudge against Shinichi. We get to see his story while the main cast was away. Will he make good of his second life or waste it? See him make friends and enemies. He will also experience life twists. Will he survive GS? Hey life's a musical number. LET'S DANCE!


Kamen Rider Goji: Hello everyone. This is another one of my fics that fit with one of Chrome's verses. Welcome to the SV GAIDEN: Breaker's Lyrics. This will detail Goemon's own personal adventures. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaker's Composition.**

Goemon had his hands placed in his pockets while walking through the streets wondering what to do. He couldn't go back to GIN-SHOCKER because he failed and he wouldn't like to stay with Yuji since the shopkeeper scared the crap out of him. He had nowhere else to go, returning back to pick pocketing to survive. He could just transform and steal some money from a bank, although Shinichi wouldn't like that. Not one bit. It seemed freaky though. Back when they were with GIN-SHOCKER, he would care less about those things unless it was involved in a mission. What happened to cause that sudden change? Well, whatever did happen, maybe it was for the best. Maybe he should just dance away his own troubles until he could think of something. He walked into the park and heard someone playing "Poison", an old American hip hop song from the early 1990's by Bell BivDevoe, one of his favorites. Quirking an eyebrow, he walked over to the source of the music.

Moving into the clearing, he saw a female dancer the same age as him, break dancing to the boom box next her. She was wearing blue shorts, red t-shirt, open gray jacket, blue and white sneakers, and a white cap on her head. She also wore fingerless black gloves on her hands. She had chin-length silver hair, golden eyes, and an easy grin on her face and a tasty figure. Her dancing was quick and fluid, like water. Goemon had to admit to himself that she had skill.

"Yo," Goemon waved. The girl blinked, coming out of her funk, and noticed Goemon staring at her. She hit the stop button on her boom box with her left foot and looked back with her hand at her hip.

"Yeah, watcha want?" asked the female dancer in an American accent.

"Pretty flashy moves you got there. Mind if I join?" Goemon asked.

"Don't know. Think you can out-dance me?" the girl smiled arrogantly, skipping over and pointing at him dramatically.

"I say I do," Goemon smirked back.

"Well then, mind if we bust a move and I kick your ass?" the girl said before she twirled around, sprung into a quick split and pointed at Goemon again and added, "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

"Well I don't know about the part about my ass getting kicked, but if that's a challenge you're asking for, then I'm game," Goemon smugly smirked back as he performed a few dance steps of his own.

"You've got guts. Got a name?" the girl asked.

"Name's Goemon Jaga. What's yours?" the Centipede Cyborg inquired.

"Call me be Ren Rakusa," the dancer answered.

"Well then Ren, let's dance!" Goemon declared.

"Let's kick it!" Ren replied as she kicked the music on the boom box back on. This time, the music started to play "Double Action Gun Form". The two dancers put their pride on the line and started dancing like no tomorrow.

Goemon felt..., looser than loose. He actually felt free, something that he never felt in a very long time before. He was truly enjoying himself. He had never actually dance battled with anyone before, but it was better than he imagined it would be. On top of that, he's doing it with a super hot babe.

Once the music ended, Ren picked up her boom box and hefted it on her shoulder. "Well, you're better than I thought."

"Yeah, you too. You're really good," Goemon returned.

"Ah, my mom's waitin' for me. I gotta get going." She walked up to Goemon, took his hand and scribbled something on his hand. "That's my phone number. Call me whenever you want, boya," she winked, making him blush. "See you!" she waved as she walked off.

"Yeah, you too," Goemon waved back as he went his separate way.

* * *

Later on after his encounter from Ren, evening came as the sky was becoming dark.

Goemon was just minding his own business, wandering throughout the streets until he heard a scream. Goemon heard it, but wanted to ignore it. Why should he help? It was not his problem.

"No, get your hands off of me jerks!"

Goemon widened his eyes. That was Ren's voice! One part of him wanted to ignore it, but another part of him wanted to help. The other part won out and went to an alleyway in the streets and saw Ren being manhandled by three thugs in rugged clothing.

"Hey, you asses!" Goemon yelled out to the thugs, causing them to turn their attention towards him. "Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you! Leave her alone!" Goemon yelled out.

"Yeah right, kid. Aren't you too young to be playing hero? Get him, boys!" The lead thug sneered as he held Ren around her neck by the arm. The two thugs rushed towards Goemon. Both of them quickly fell down to Goemon's quick strikes. Ren became amazed while the lead thug became freaked out. Goemon stalked towards the lead thug.

"Stay back! I am warning you!" The lead thug threatened as he trembled at Goemon's advancing. Ren took the opportunity to stomp on the lead thug's foot, having the lead thug to scream out in pain, letting the girl go. Goemon took the opportunity to rush forward and gave the lead thug a spin kick to the head, knocking the guy down to the ground, out cold. The other thugs ran away in fear, carrying the unconscious lead thug away.

Goemon turned around to see Ren. "You OK?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for saving me by the way. You were awesome, but how did you do that?" Ren sheepishly complimented while rubbing the back of her head. Ren suddenly blushed a bit at the sight of his face.

"Don't mention it. As for the fight, I'm just boss at it," Goemon boasted.

"That's so cool," Ren complimented.

"Yeah thanks. Well see you later," Goemon said as he turned around to leave until Ren touched him by the shoulder. Goemon turned his head around to see Ren's gold eyes.

"Wait. You got a home to go to?" Ren asked.

"Not really, but I can manage," Goemon answered.

"That's no excuse. Why don't you crash at my place?" Ren offered with a smile. Goemon was left blinking at the offer. He saved her, so now he was being offered a place to stay at her place? Even though he was not sure about the offer, it did sound like a tempting offer. He had nowhere else to go, so he might as well take it. For some reason, he started to feel something for her. What was it?

"Okay. I guess so," Goemon shrugged.

"Great, come with me," Ren smiled, picked up her dropped functional boom box from the ground with one hand while dragging Goemon by her other hand.

Later on, she managed to drag Goemon to her apartment. She took out a key from her pocket on her shorts before she opened the door. They entered the genkan, with their feet on the concreted floor called the tataki. They both took off their shoes before Ren took the shoes and placed it in the getabako, a Japanese shoe cupboard, located next to their right side. Ren then took two pairs of slippers from a nearby slipper rack beside getabako. Ren placed the silver slippers and the green slippers on the tataki. Ren then wore silver slippers while Goemon wore green slippers.

They entered the main elevated wooden floor while Ren dropped off the boom box to the side.

"I'm home!" Ren said as she dragged Goemon to the kitchen. Working on the stove was a tall woman with silver hair tied in a long pigtail, wearing a yellow shirt with pants, and a white apron.

"Welcome back," Ren's mother replied. She turned around, revealing a beautiful figure that that a supermodel would kill for, large boobs and a mature appearance, complete with gold eyes.

_'Woah! What a babe!'_ Goemon exclaimed inwardly.

"Hm? Who is this?" Ren's mother suspiciously narrowed her eyes at Goemon.

"This guy is my friend, Goemon Jaga. He just saved me from a bunch of thugs," Ren answered.

"Oh my!" Ren's mother gasped while putting her hands on her mouth before she placed her hands to her side. "Are you alright?" she continued as she placed her hands on her daughter's head and shoulders.

"I'm fine, mom. Goemon was the one who helped me," Ren gestured to Goemon.

Goemon shrugged, "It is nothing, really." Ren's mother got up to Goemon's face, scrutinizing him and then placed her hand on Goemon's shoulder.

"Oh, but it is. Thank you for saving my daughter." Ren's mother said as she stood up and bowed before Goemon.

"No problem," Goemon said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Raksha," Rasksha said while placing her right hand on her chest.

"Um, nice to meet you, Rakusa-san," Goemon said before he shook hands with her.

"Hey mom, can Goemon stay at our house? He says he has nowhere to go," Ren asked. Raksha blinked at Ren's request.

"I don't know," Raksha said being a bit unsure of Ren's request. She turned towards Goemon. "Goemon, what about your parents, aren't they worried about where you are?"

"My mother is dead and I ran away from a cold-hearted abusive father a long time ago." Goemon bluntly said, sort of half-lying. His mother did die in the past and he did run away from his abusive father...after slitting his throat. Gasps were heard from Ren and Raksha.

"Oh my. Sorry for asking," Ren's mother apologetically said.

"No use for crying over spilt milk," Goemon said.

"So can Goemon stay here at our home, please?" Ren pleaded.

"Well, okay," Raksha said, although a bit uncertain in her tone. "Leave me alone please to have a talk with Goemon for a few minutes."

"Okay mom thanks," Ren hugged Raksha's waist, beaming her face at her mom, before she left the kitchen room. Raksha got in Goemon's face with an intimidating serious look.

"Okay listen here, Goemon. While I am grateful that you saved my daughter, I want to set up some ground rules here if you want to stay here:

1) You have to do work around the house and help us with our ramen cart restaurant business in order to earn your stay here.

2) Don't steal anything from our home or business.

3) Don't do anything inappropriate with my daughter or hurt her. If do either one of those things, I will shoot you in the face with a shotgun. Is that understood?" Ren's mother asked.

Goemon nodded his head quickly. For some reason, he got slightly intimidated at the shotgun threat, despite that he knew that he was more than capable of surviving it. Must of been the way she said it. Raksha smiled at the boy as she stood back up to full height.

"Good boy. I'm glad we had this talk." Raksha smiled. "Ren, you can come back here!" Raksha called out to her daughter. Ren came quickly into the kitchen.

"Well can he stay here?" Ren asked. For some reason, she would like to have him in her home.

"Yes, he can stay," Raksha replied.

"YES! Thanks mom!" Ren squealed as she hugged her mother.

_'Maybe staying here won't be so bad. I just got to worry about the shotgun thing,' _Goemon thought to himself. He knew that while he was a cyborg who could tear a person in half, he could still get killed if he doesn't wear his armor at the right moment. Plus Ren's mom was very scary.

Ren's mother cooked up a meal of rice with a fried fish as a meal for each occupant. The three individuals sat together around a wooden table, sitting on their wooden chairs and eating their meals in the kitchen room with their chop sticks. Goemon was being internally glad to eat a good meal.

'_This food is better than the GS mess hall's junk,'_ Goemon mused.

* * *

Goemon was given his own green pajamas while Ren wore her silver pajamas. They were sharing the same bedroom together. Yes it may seem odd that those two people were hanging around in the same room, but Raksha's hanging shotgun threat towards Goemon was in effect to prevent odd things from occurring. Goemon saw Ren in her pajamas. Ren was lying on her bed while Goemon was lying on a laid out futon beside his female roommate.

_'Gosh she looks so hot right now,'_ Goemon thought. Okay seriously, where was that coming from? Why was he thinking like that?

"Good night Goemon. Or can I say Go-kun?" Ren requested with a bit of a blush.

"Um...yeah. You can call me Go-kun," Goemon accepted. Wait, why would he let her call him that?

"Then if that is the case, then you can call me Ren-chan or Ren-kun if you want," Ren added with the blush increasing on her cheeks.

"Okay," Goemon oddly acknowledged, oblivious of Ren's blush.

"Good night. Go-kun," Ren said as she brought up her bed sheet to cover herself.

"Good night Ren," Goemon replied while placing his bed sheet to cover him, making Ren frown a bit at not being called -chan or -kun.

'_Oh well, one day I will have Go-kun call me Ren-chan or Ren-kun,'_ Ren mentally bemused.

* * *

Next morning…

Goemon just came out of the shower with a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Goemon looked at himself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good," Goemon complimented while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened with Ren walking in her pajamas. Goemon turned around to see her with widened eyes as awkward silence formed in the atmosphere.

…

"Sorry for intruding! I didn't know you were there!" Ren babbled as she suddenly slammed the door. Ren turned around to lean her back against the door, panting from the embarrassing moment as she had a healthy blush of red on her cheeks.

_'Gosh that guy has a good muscular build!'_ Ren mentally exclaimed while she was blushing. She needed to have a cold shower after this.

Back in the bathroom…

"Okay, what was her problem?" Goemon wondered out loud.

* * *

After the hygienic preparations, they were the kitchen area…

Goemon, Raksha and Ren were dressed up in their usual pajamas, with Raksha wearing yellow pajamas, eating breakfast together.

"Okay. It is time for us to do some ramen cart business. You are also going to help us, Goemon," Raksha requested.

"Okay," Goemon agreed. He had to do it because he needed a place to stay after all.

"However, we need to wear hairnets and chef caps when we are working, so I am afraid you have to lose the Mohawk Goemon," Raksha stated.

Goemon paled at the announcement and asked, "My...my Mohawk? Seriously?"

"Yes. You really have to send the Mohawk going," Raksha stated.

"But it is a representation of my dancing!" Goemon protested. Ren placed a hand on Goemon's shoulder.

"I am sorry about it, Go-kun, but you need to do it for work. Besides, you can always redo the Mohawk after work," Ren assured her Goemon.

But after a long heated discussion between Ren, Goemon and Raksha, the mother agreed to letting the male dancer keep the Mohawk, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

The day was festive with people being up and moving about in the city.

There was a wooden ramen cart restaurant parked near the streets. Goemon, Raksha and Ren were serving customers with their ramen. They were wearing white chef's uniforms and wearing hairnets underneath their toques (traditional hats). Fortunately for Goemon, he was able to have his Mohawk fit under the hairnet and the hat. Unknowingly for Goemon, Ren was admiring Goemon's Mohawk while she was helping her mom making the ramen noodles.

_'Goemon is looking very handsome and cute with the Mohawk,'_ Ren mentally admired, observing Goemon serving the customers some ramen meals while she was making cooking the ramen soup in the big pot. Ren's mother was handling the cashier work.

_'It sure is good having Goemon around to help around with the restaurant, for it makes things so easier for me,'_ Raksha internally thought.

Now Ren was teaching Goemon to how to make some noodles. There were some mishaps since Goemon was new to it, but Ren was helping in fixing the mistakes. However, Ren's mom scolded Goemon for wasting some good noodles. For some reason, Goemon felt a little happy being around these people, especially Ren. It was a better living then assassination work and better than working with some assholes in the NUMBERS like Kamiyami. Plus he got to eat Ren's delicious noodles that she cooked for him during breaks.

Now some shifts were switched with Ren handling the cash, Raksha serving the customers while Goemon was making the noodles. He was finally making the noodles right, much to Raksha's joy. Ren was counting some cash until the wind blew some dollar bills away.

"Oh crap!" Ren shouted as she chases after the flying bills into the middle of the street, failing to notice a truck coming her way. The truck driver tried to stop, except it was too late. Just as Ren was about to be hit by a truck, Goemon ran quickly and managed to push her out of the way before the truck hit any of them. They managed to land on the other side of the street in an awkward position. Goemon was lying down on top of Ren with their faces being so close they could kiss each other. Their faces blushed a bit from the close contact as they deeply looked into each other's eyes.

"Um...are you alright?" Goemon asked breaking the tension.

"Um...yes, thanks for asking," Ren answered.

"Um... Go-kun?"

"Yes Ren?"

"Could you please get off of me? Because it is drawing some attention," Ren asked with the blush still there. Goemon reared his head to see some gathering people forming a crowd around them. Goemon stood back up, dusted off his clothes before he helped up his friend. Those crowded people then left the area, seeing that they were fine.

"Thank you for saving my life and for helping me up, Go-kun," Ren expressed in gratitude as she dusted off her clothes.

"Don't mention it," Goemon was starting to find it odd. He never saved people, unless he was ordered to and it involved his fellow NUMBERS before, except he just did it right now, especially for Ren. Goemon was wondering whether there might be something wrong with him. Well anyway, he was glad that Ren was okay. It was too bad that he wasn't able to have words with the truck driver. He should report that guy to the police later on.

They immediately get back to the ramen cart with Raksha frantically asking them, especially Ren, if they were okay. Ren assured her she was fine and that she had Goemon to thank. Ren's mother immediately thanked and bowed to Goemon with Goemon bowing back in return. Ren's mother scolded her daughter for foolishly trying to get the flying bills through the street though. After the talk, they then continued with their job.

Eventually, the work shift was over, Goemon and the ladies packed up their stuff. As Goemon and the others were packing away their stuff, there was a scream.

"Huh what was that?" Goemon asked out loud before they turned their heads to see the source of the screams. They turned their heads around to see the people fleeing away from what looked like a humanoid Bengal with leather pants and metallic arms ending in razor sharp claws. What completed the look was the GIN-SHOCKER's belt around its waist. It was the Bengal Cyborg Mutant, Bengal-Borg.

"Oh no, a kaijin!" Ren gasped.

'_Crap it is a Cyborg Mutant!'_ Goemon mentally screamed before he blinked, _'Wait, how did Ren know what a kaijin is?'_

Now Goemon was suffering a moral dilemma. He knew the cyborg mutant was here for him, putting the girls in danger. He couldn't just transform around these girls and risk exposing his rider form. But if he doesn't transform, he and the girls would be dead. Oh man this sucks.

"Ren, Goemon, we have to move it!" Raksha ordered.

"Right!" Goemon and Ren nodded. The group ditched the ramen cart and ran for their very lives, with Goemon right behind them.

During the running, Goemon quickly turned around a corner. He hid behind the corner, looked out in various directions to make sure no one was looking.

"Sorry about this, girls, but I had to do this," Goemon quietly apologized. Goemon summoned up his high tech belt and yelled "HENSHIN!" His armor appeared in the form of pieces of rusty metal attaching itself to his body.

His suit was a tarnished silver color with the chest plate looking like plates that had been bolted together. His gauntlets and boots were grey. His helmet was silver with the jaws of a centipede framing the mouth plate, beady red eyes, and metallic feelers that reached all the way from the top of his head and all the way down his back. Around his waist was a belt adorned with a red crystal in the buckle that had a 'V' inside. The eye pieces flashed red to signal the transformation's completion.

He was Kamen Rider Breaker now.

**Insert song- Double Action Gun Form **

The Bengal Cyborg Mutant scared off all the humans in the vicinity. Good riddance for the mutant. All he cared about was finding #05. He just finished smashing everything in the area, from cars to street lamps. Then he saw a ramen cart lying around. He thought it would be fun to smash it. He went towards the ramen cart, preparing to smash it once he got close enough to it. That was a big mistake because he wouldn't have that chance any time soon.

Breaker leapt over the ramen cart and slammed his right fist in the Bengal's ace before he landed on his feet. The Bengal Cyborg Mutant stumbled back a few steps before he glared at the Centipede Cyborg standing back up.

"You!" Bengal-Borg shouted. "I had been looking all over for you!"

"Well ask and you shall receive," Breaker chuckled before he quoted, "Mind if I bust and move and kick your ass?" before he twirled around, sprung into a quick split and pointed at the Bengal Kaijin again and finished the quote saying, "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

"Don't act so smug, bastard!" The Bengal Cyborg Mutant growled. The mutant snapped his fingers, signaling multiple GS-Soldiers to come to his aid. They were an army of men clad in black bodysuits with skeletal patterns leapt out of hiding. They wore white gloves and boots and wore gas masks over their faces. They also wore GIN-SHOCKER belts as well.

"Oh please," Breaker scoffed. "I easily beat GS-Soldiers in every training session."

"Oh shut up and let us capture you!" Bengal Cyborg Mutant ordered.

"Hmm, how about a no?" Breaker shot back.

"That wasn't a request," the Cyborg Mutant growled.

"I knew it wasn't already," Breaker retorted before he slid out his blades from his gauntlets. "What are we waiting for? Duck hunting season? LET'S DANCE!"

The rogue rider and the GIN-SHOCKER personnel charged towards each other.

* * *

Ren was running around with her mother frantically chasing after the daughter.

"Ren, wait up!" Raksha desperately pleaded while following her daughter and doing her best to keep up.

Ren found out Goemon was missing and decided to look for him.

"Please be safe Go-kun," Ren muttered. During the time she spent with the fellow dancer, she grew to like having him around. If he died, then…Ren shook her head. No she shouldn't think like that! She will find Go-kun and save him if he was in trouble! She didn't care who would stand in her way.

Raksha also shared similar thoughts with Ren regarding Goemon's safety. Even though she didn't fully trust Goemon, she could not allow Goemon to die in this situation. That would make her daughter cry, and she wouldn't have that.

* * *

Breaker easily used his dance to move around the soldiers and then knock them all down with his combination of kicks and punches.

The Bengal Cyborg Mutant, watching this conflict with a growing frown, decided to lunge at the rider with his claws drawn out. The Bengal Cyborg Mutant made a slash down at the dancing rider, only for the rider to dodge.

"Hey is that all you got pussycat?-!" Breaker taunted, feeling cocky. Unfortunately, that cost him a hit in the chest by the kaijin, sending him sprawling across the ground and landing face-first.

"Ah kuso," Breaker cursed and stood back up. He saw the charging Bengal Cyborg Mutant coming for his head. Instinctively, he raised his patas to have the blades block the Bengal Cyborg Mutant's claws.

The Bengal was up in Breaker's face, breathing into the centipede cyborg's face.

"Ugh," Breaker grimaced. "Did you ever hear of breath mints?"

"Oh you think you are such a wise guy, huh traitor?" The Bengal monster mocked.

"So what if I am you tabby?" Breaker spat, making the Bengal Cyborg Mutant release his claws from the blade and tried to slash the rider's head off. Breaker was able to duck before he began to dance around his foe while delivering punches and kicks to the Bengal Cyborg Mutant's sides.

"Stand still!" The Bengal monster demanded.

"Do I look as stupid as you?" Breaker quipped, serving to only make the creature angrier than before.

The Bengal Cyborg Mutant slammed his towards Breaker, causing the rider to dodge out of the way and have the ground take the hit instead, leaving behind a spider web-patterned crack. Breaker stood on his hands and kicked up his feet against the Bengal's face, making the monster back up a few steps.

Breaker then delivered a spin kick to the monster's gut before he followed up with a couple of stabs to the creature's gut with his blades. Breaker then retracted his blades before he gave the kaijin an uppercut, sending the creature stumbling back a few steps in utter pain.

Bengal moved back a few steps before he became enraged and roared as he charged at his foe, intent on gutting the Centipede Cyborg. Breaker stood back up on his feet and saw the attack coming.

"Humph," Breaker snorted before he charged toward the Bengal Kaijin. The Spark Core shone brightly and energized rusted metal appeared around his right arm before stretched it to the side. He then charged towards the feline creature with his stretched right arm as he shouted **"Clothesline from Hell!"**

Breaker landed a powerful energized clothesline to the Bengal's head, knocking him on his back. The monster made one final scream before he exploded into fire. Oh and after that the unconscious soldiers self-destructed to remove their evidence of GS.

**End song**

After the battle, he heard footsteps heading his way. He hurriedly left, turned around a corner of the nearby building. His armor cancelled out in the form of the rusted metal's pieces falling off from his body.

"Whew, that was close," Goemon muttered before he came out of the corner to see Ren and Raksha running towards him.

"Go-kun, you are alright!" Ren smiled as she hugged herself against Goemon's body, making the green haired boy blush from the contact.

"Yes, I am alright, Ren. Now could you please let go?" Goemon chuckled. Ren then realized she was hugging Goemon too close and now it was her turn to blush. She moved away from the boy while she fixed her clothes.

"What happened to the monster?" Raksha asked.

"Well I just came back here, looking for you and found an armored guy take out the monster," Goemon lied. He didn't want them to know about his involvement.

"Is that armored guy a Kamen Rider?" Ren asked with shining eyes.

"Uh, yes," Goemon answered, although he wondered how Ren knew about Kamen Riders.

"Wow!" Ren squealed like a fangirl. "A Kamen Rider, that is so awesome!"

"Uh you know Kamen Riders?" Goemon asked. They were not exactly well known topics among people.

"Yes, Ren is really a big fan of those guys," Raksha answered for her daughter.

"Well. Go figure," Goemon remarked. He was surprised to hear Ren's fondness for riders.

"So did you get the rider's autograph, Go-kun?" Ren asked as she went up in Goemon's face. Goemon got uncomfortable from the closing space.

"Um sorry no, Ren. He got away before I even asked," Goemon lied and apologized.

"Oh man," Ren frowned.

"But don't worry Ren, maybe you might have another chance in getting an autograph the next time," Raksha soothed.

"Okay," Ren sighed. "I am just glad nobody got really hurt from this attack," Ren said before she murmured, "Thank you rider."

Goemon heard it with his advanced hearing and smiled on the inside at being thanked like that.

"Well anyway, let's all get our stuff and prepare to head home okay?" Raksha requested.

"Okay ma'am," Goemon nodded.

"Hai, mom," Ren happily chirped.

With that said, the girls and guy packed up their stuff with Raksha volunteered to pull the handles on the ramen cart on forward. Goemon and Ren were right behind the cart, pushing it.

"I am so sorry Go-kun that your first day of work didn't go well," Ren apologized.

"Nah that is okay Ren," Goemon placated before he thought '_I should be the one apologizing. After all that Cyborg Mutant was after me that caused the damage.'_ "Other than the monster attack it was really nice working with you two."

"Ah that is so nice of you Go-kun, so thanks," Ren smiled.

"Hey it is least I can do after you girls gave me, a stranger, a home," Goemon said.

"Well you are no stranger to me Go-kun. You are my friend," Ren said.

Goemon cocked an eyebrow as he questioned, "Really, me your friend?"

"Yes you are my friend," Ren confirmed.

"But I just met you yesterday," Goemon pointed out.

"I know, but I can't help that we have something in common," Ren remarked.

"I suppose that makes sense," Goemon shrugged. He knew that he and Ren were good dancers. But he then mentally added, _'Except for the fact that I am a killer cyborg and you are an innocent person in my eyes.' _

"I can tell you are a good person with my judgment," Ren explained. Goemon flinched.

"Umm thanks, Ren," Goemon wryly replied. He was sure Ren wouldn't think anything good of him if she knew what he did in the past that would make her skin crawl. He just hoped she will never know.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I wrote my work as a spin-off from Kamen Rider Chrome's Showa and Vampire. You guys should read it.

Kamen Rider Breaker, AKA Goemon, is Warlord-Xana's creation.

Raksha and Ren are my OCs.

I don't own Shotaro Ishinomori's works that included Kamen Rider.

Rosario + Vampire belonged to Akihisa Ikeda's works.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji**: Well guys. I hope you like this chapter of Goemon. This takes place right after Showa and Vampire's Chapter 28 Family: Clash of the Riders.

Well it looks like Goemon found new friends and new life. How long will it last? Tune in for another exciting chapter of this gaiden!


End file.
